Theft of vehicles, in particular two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles and the like, which can be easily rolled away, continues to be a safety concern, a personal annoyance, and an economic issue.
Examples of mechanically actuated anti-theft devices are disclosed in: GB2481061, WO2009/113103, WO2007/099501, WO2009/147690, GB2284188, US2010/013186, and US2012/139221, which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.